


Lean on Me

by steadfasteyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfasteyes/pseuds/steadfasteyes
Summary: After chapter 129. Levi wants Hange to lean on him.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Lean on Me

“Shit, my head.” 

Hange grabbed her own head as she started to feel a bit dizzy. She’d just finished checking on everyone inside the ship and putting them to rest in the bunks. Gabi and Falco were finally asleep. The Titan shifters who were heavily wounded laid on the beds as their bodies healed on their own. Mikasa, Jean and Connie decided to wash themselves up before the group gathered up to discuss their next plan. Onyankopon, Yelena and Ms. Kiyomi were fine. They were all safe for the moment. 

A hand suddenly pulled Hange by her arm making her stumble on the bed behind her. She hadn’t notice Levi was there. 

“You’re exhausting yourself.” He said as he looked at her with his usual furrowed brows.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” She attempted to avoid his eye, but failed as he pulled her arm with a stronger grip.

“Stop pretending you are. I can see it all over your face.” He blurted out with a rather harsh tone, but soon regretted as he saw Hange’s eye getting a bit watery. He released her and they just stared at each other's faces silently for a moment. It hurt him to see her so tired like that. He couldn’t do anything to help with his weakened body and mind.

“I know I’m an useless shit right now. But at least lean on me, Hange.” He put his hand on hers, trying to give her some comfort. That was all he could offer. 

A warm and reassuring little touch was enough to give her strength. 

“Thank you.” She whispered with a wistful smile, but grateful that he was still there besides her, safe and alive. 

“You need to lie down for a moment. But before that, go take a shower.” He ordered her, this time with a soft gaze towards her.

“Okay, Captain.” She finally let out a small chuckle. Of course he would say that, he was still a Clean Freak after all. She slowly got up to follow his orders. 

A warm bath and someone to lean on and hold close was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short drabble! I hope you guys like it :) Let me know your opinions about it


End file.
